


One

by 8The_Great_Perhaps8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8The_Great_Perhaps8/pseuds/8The_Great_Perhaps8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 1-3 sentence ficlets of everyone's favorite Beforan trolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

You don't like it when she touches you. Why does she keep touching you? You asked her not to.  
 _St9p t9uching me! Y9u are n9t my human m9ther!_  
\----  
彼はあなたを裏切った。あなたは二人が永遠と思っていた。彼はあなたの心を壊した。  
 _さて、多分あなたは彼を中断します。_  
\----  
You broke her heart, and you think you might break his, too. Eternity is a damn long time.  
 _Hey doll, 1 need to talk to you about someth1ng._  
\----  
You used to be really smart. Smarter than everyone. Now all you can see is red and blue and pain if you think too hard.  
 _57OOP 7OU5CH1NG M3_  
\----  
You can't hear anything anymore, but that's okay, because you'll still talk to anyone! You don't think any of them listen though.  
 _\\(=^ω^=)/ PURRLOZ!!!!!!!!!!! MOG I HAVENT S33N YOU IN SOOOOOOO LONG!_  
\----  
You still want blood, even when you're dead, which has to be some cruel twist of fate. Especially given your friends.  
 _There's no+ need to+ get snippy, Kankri. I'm just trying to+ help yo+u._  
...Right?  
\----  
You're still red for Tuna, which is pretty radical. But you miss a lot of little things about him. And about yourself, you guess.  
 _tun4 b4b3, c4lm down. 3v3ryth1ng's ok4y. ok4y?_  
\----  
You hate it when nobody listens to you. Maybe you should speak up more often.  
 _Meenah! Are you even listening to me?_  
\----  
You don't know how to talk to people anymore. You never did, you guess, but it's a lot worse in eternity.  
 _8=D Oh, hello, your horseness! Highness, I mean. My apologies._  
\----  
You got too loud, so now you're quiet. You're always quiet. Silent as a mime.

\----  
You feel kinda silly about a lot of stuff. You probably feel worst about losing hope, though. What an idiot.  
 _hey baby, evwer gotten wet with a seadwveller?_  
\----  
You don't think you're that much of a beach, but the scratch says otherwise. Heart of gold, though, right?  
 _yo how long is this gonna take i got a quest through the afterlife to figure out._


End file.
